villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Servants of Chernabog
Apostates of the Black God The Servants of Chernabog are the deadly followers and emissaries of the Black God, Chernabog, spreading his dark influence across the universe. They are featured as the primary antagonists of the Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains Wars, as most of the storyline focus on Chernabog's uprising. Members: Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three Disney Villains War Disney Villains War 2 Disney Villains War 3 Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part Two Disney Vs Anime Villains War Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three Disney Villains War Disney Villains War 2 Disney Villains War 3 Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part Two Disney Vs Anime Villains War Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Gallery: Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War Chernabog.jpg|Chernabog (Powerfull and Lethal Demon, sealed on Bald Mountain by the Emperor of Night) Demos of Chernabog.png|Chernabog's Demons (Chernabog's personal demons) Ghost of Chernabog.jpg|Chernabog's Ghosts (Chernabog's personal ghosts) Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two Chernabog's Followers: Chernabog.jpg|Chernabog (The Mastermind and Manipulator, behind the events of the second war, Ruler of Hell) Demos of Chernabog.png|Chernabog's Demons (Chernabog's personal demons) Ghost of Chernabog.jpg|Chernabog's Ghosts (Chernabog's personal ghosts) King Minos.jpg|King Minos (Elite Minion of Chernabog, slain by Frollo Lonesome Trapped Souls Dante Inferno anime.png|Lonesome Trapped Souls (Trapped Souls, deep within Chernabog's Hell, most recieved judgement by Chernabog's minions) Unbaptized Babies.jpg|Unbaptized Babies (Unholy Infants, inhabitating Chernabog's Hell, fate unknown, after Cerberus (Demon).jpg|Chernabog's Cerberus (Minion of Chernabog, fate unknown after Second War) Gluttons.png|Gluttons (Trapped Souls in Chernabog's Hell, most slain by Chernabog's Cerberus) Charon (Demon).jpg|Chernabog's Charon (Former Minion, slain by Frollo) Arch Demons Dante Inferno Anime.png|Chernabog's Elite Demons (Elite Demons, summoned by Chernabog's Charon, slain by Frollo) Jumanji-stalker.jpg|Stalker (Chernabog's Loyal Follower and Emissary, Leader of the Acolytes) Odin.jpg|Odin (Second-in-Command of Stalker, and Second Leader of the Acolytes, perished by Chernabog, by the final events of the second war) Acolytes.jpg|Acolytes (Group of powerfull sorcerers, led by the Stalker, following the will of Chernabog, most slain in a bout with the Anti-Acolytes, led by Oberon, at the Battle on Bald Mountain) Mok.png|Mok Swagger (Close Ally of the Stalker, and one of of the main followers of Chernabog) Mok's Alliance.jpg|Mok's Main Forces (Group of villains, led by Mok) The Seven Homunculi.jpg|The Seven Homunculi (Artificial Monsters, drawn by the Lament Configuration, serving Mok and Chernabog respectively) The Acolytes: Jumanji-stalker.jpg|Stalker (Loyal Follower and of Chernabog, leader of the Acolytes, and one of the manipulators, behind the events of the war, always directing the Acolytes to succeed on their mission, to free Chernabog from his imprisoment.) Odin.jpg|Odin (Second leader of the Acolytes in the second Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains War, being loyal to the Dark God, Chernabog. He meets his demise, at the hands of his lord, after the failure to bring Chernabog back to the living world.) Wolf Atlantis.jpg|The Wolf (A minion of Odin. It's exact fate remains currently unknown.) The Crows (Atlantis).jpg|The Crows (A pair of bird sidekicks, loyal to Odin. Their wherabouts remain currently unknown) Surt, Chaos Lord of Fire.jpg|Surt, the Chaos Lord of Fire (A massive fiery giant, in the control of Odin, Surt is killed in a bout with the Snow Queen, during the finale of the second war) Devimon.jpg|Devimon (Loyal follower of Chernabog, he meets his end through Puck, one of Oberon's Anti-Acolytes) Hecate.jpg|Hecate (The faction's most powerfull sorceress, capable off dealing with extraordinary foes, survived member of the second war) Canis and Lupus.jpg|Canis and Lupus (A pair of winged demon creatures, in the control of Hecate, Canis and Lupus are amongst the survival members of the war, after their nearly suicidal attempt to stop Oberon's Anti-Acolytes.) Giant Crystalline Monster (Hercules).png|Giant Crystalline Monster (A monster, created by the crystal of Hecate, the Crystalline Monster is briefly featured in the finale of the second war, not before Count Marzo shatters it and takes it's flammable source from it.) Daolon21.jpg|Daolon Wong (Member of the Acolytes, Wong is a tough and powerfull player in the war, and a loyal follower of the Dark God, Chernabog, survived member of the second war) Dark Chi Warriors.png|The Dark Chi Warriors (Loyal followers of Daolon Wong, the Dark Chi Warriors are minor players in the finale of the second war, as they are summoned by their master to kill the Anti-Acolytes. They are annihilated by Puck's and Yono's magic.) The Dark Dragon one.jpg|The Dark Dragon (The main enforcer of the Acolytes, though he actually meets his demise on Bald Mountain, after an encounter with Myotismon, a member of Oberon's Anti-Acolytes.) Chang1.jpg|Chang (A disciple of the Dark Dragon, she only appears in the initial events of the second war) Bananas. B.PNG|Bananas B. (An underling of Chang. Bananas B. briefly appears, alongside Chang, though he does not reappear again for the rest of the war.) Heavymetal2k4.jpg|Sage Odin (A different entry from his disney counterpart, Sage Odin is actually an alien being, rather than a dark god himself. He perishes on Bald Mountain, during a fight, against Puck.) Evil Manta up close.jpg|Evil Manta (Former lieutenant of Ursula's faction, Evil Manta is recruited by Sage Odin, in order to return to power, after his humiliation defeat to Skeletor and his forces. Survived member of the second war) Mok's Main Forces: Mok.png|Mok Swagger (Leader of his own faction, close Ally of the Stalker, and one of of the main followers of Chernabog, became also ruler of the Underworld, by the end of the second war) Rock-rule-schlepper.jpg|The Schlepper Brothers (A trio of siblings, working for Mok, victors of the Second War) 998259-holli would 03 super.jpg|Holli Would (Chief Lieutenant of Mok, and Queen of the Underworld, by the end of the second war) Screweyes.jpg|Professor Screweyes (Chief Lieutenant of Mok's faction, victor of the Second War) The Eccentric Circus.jpg|Professor Screweyes' Eccentric Circus (Group of Performers, working for Professor Screweyes) Forte.jpg|Human Forte (The human alias of the pipe-organ, Forte, briefly shown in the Finale of the Second War, reverted into his normal form, by the beginning of the Third War) The Nightmare King's Darkness.jpg|The Nightmare King's Darkness (Archive Footage, used to represent the Homunculi's introduction) The Seven Homunculi.jpg|The Seven Homunculi (Artificial Monsters, drawn by the Lament Configuration, serving Mok and Chernabog respectively) The Schlepper Brothers: Char 39580.jpg|Toad (The oldest Schlepper Brother) Sleazy.jpg|Sleazy (The middle Schlepper Brother) Zip.jpg|Zip (The youngest Schlepper Brother) The Seven Homunculi: Lust.png|Lust (A mischievious and scheming woman) Gluttony.jpg|Gluttony (A fierce and monstrous Homunculus, able to devour anything on his path) Images.jpeg|Envy (A shape-shifter Homunculus, able to take the form, whatever it chooses) King Bradley.jpg|Wrath (The representative of the whole kingdom of Amestris) Greed.jpg|Greed (The only renegade of the Homunculi, with the ability to take the "Ultimate Shield" form, in order to strenghten his power) Char 7508.jpg|Sloth (The slowest, but powerful monster, of the Homunculi) Others: Lucifer (Dante's Inferno).jpg|Lucifer (Although, not featured physically, Lucifer serves as an alias of the Black God, Chernabog, mentioned several times by Lucifer's minions.) Sage Odin.png|Arakacians (The true form of Sage Odin appears in the finale of the second war, slain by Puck, at the Battle on Bald Mountain) Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three Chernabog's Servitors: Chernabog.jpg|Chernabog (The Mastermind and Manipulator, behind the events of the third war, Ruler of Hell) Demos of Chernabog.png|Chernabog's Demons (Chernabog's personal demons) Ghost of Chernabog.jpg|Chernabog's Ghosts (Chernabog's personal ghosts) Jumanji-stalker.jpg|Stalker (Chernabog's Loyal Follower and Emissary, Leader of the Acolytes, assumed a new form, after initial battle with Oberon) Acolytes.jpg|The Acolytes (Group of Sorcerers, following the command of Chernabog and of the Stalker) Mok.png|Mok Swagger (Treacherous Ally of the Stalker, and one of of the main followers of Chernabog) Mok's Alliance.jpg|Mok's Main Forces (Group of villains, led by Mok) The Seven Homunculi.jpg|The Seven Homunculi (Artificial Monsters, serving Mok and Chernabog respectively) The Acolytes: Jumanji-stalker.jpg|Stalker (Leader of the Acolytes, and Mastermind, behind most of the events of the third war) Hecate.jpg|Hecate (Powerfull Witch, and former member, perished by Skeletor) Canis and Lupus.jpg|Canis and Lupus (Sidekicks of Hecate, slain by Skeletor) Daolon21.jpg|Daolon Wong (Living member of the Acolytes.) Snake Jackie Chan Adventures.png|The Snake (A minion of Daolon Wong, the Snake is briefly summoned in the Battle of Hell, though it doesn't reappear for the rest of the war.) Evil Manta up close.jpg|Evil Manta (Former member, sacrificed to Mok) Monstro Undertow.jpg|Monstro (The climax's antagonist in the Disney animated movie, Pinocchio, the sperm whale is awakened by Evil Manta, on purpose to attack Admiral Zhao. It fails, however, to kill him, at the cost of it's own life.) ThumbnailCAWPK8TJ.jpg|Evil Lyn (Formely an Evil Warrior of Skeletor, Evil Lyn joins the Acolytes in the counterrevolution, against Oberon's Anti-Acolytes, fate unknown after the Battle of Hell) Forte Glares.jpg|Forte (An ally of Mok and a former Member of the Acolytes, slain by Titania, in the Battle of Hell.) Forte's Illusions.jpg|Forte's Illusions (Illusions, drawn by Forte, destroyed by Titania) Hannibal Roy Bean.jpg|Hannibal Roy Bean (Though, not an official member of the Acolytes, Hannibal Roy Bean is secret ally of the Stalker) Heylin Members.jpg|Heylin (Hannibal Roy Bean's race) Huntsgirl 2.png|Huntsgirl (Former Huntsclan warrior, Current Member of the Acolytes) Mok's Main Forces: Mok.png|Mok Swagger (Leader of his own faction, close Ally of the Stalker, and one of of the main followers of Chernabog, became also ruler of the Underworld, by the end of the second war) Rock-rule-schlepper.jpg|The Schlepper Brothers (A trio of siblings, working for Mok, victors of the Second War) 998259-holli would 03 super.jpg|Holli Would (Chief Lieutenant of Mok, and Queen of the Underworld, by the end of the second war) Screweyes.jpg|Professor Screweyes (Chief Lieutenant of Mok's faction, victor of the Second War) The Eccentric Circus.jpg|Professor Screweyes' Eccentric Circus (Group of Performers, working for Professor Screweyes) Forte Glares.jpg|Forte (An ally of Mok and a former Member of the Acolytes, slain by Titania, in the Battle of Hell.) Forte's Illusions.jpg|Forte's Illusions (Illusions, drawn by Forte, destroyed by Titania) 641378-aku large.jpg|Aku (Former lieutenant of Eris' faction, joined Mok's faction, after his release, from his imprisoment from Tartarus) Skulker.jpg|Skulker (Emissary of Aku) Bounty Hunters (Samurai Jack).png|Aku's Bounty Hunters (Hunters, associated with Aku, slain by Yono) Wuya.png|Wuya (Heylin Witch, working for Aku and Mok) Heylin Members.jpg|Heylin (Wuya's race) Acolytes.jpg|Acolytes (Partial of their number is working with Mok, most left or slain in various circumstances) The Seven Homunculi.jpg|The Seven Homunculi (Artificial Monsters, serving Mok and Chernabog respectively) The Schlepper Brothers: Char 39580.jpg|Toad (The oldest Schlepper Brother) Sleazy.jpg|Sleazy (The middle Schlepper Brother) Zip.jpg|Zip (The youngest Schlepper Brother) The Seven Homunculi: Fullmetal-alchemist-brotherhood-pride-i10.png|Pride (The most powerfull warrior, and supposedly, leader of the rest of the Homunculi) Lust.png|Lust (A mischievious and scheming woman) Gluttony.jpg|Gluttony (A fierce and monstrous Homunculus, able to devour anything on his path) Images.jpeg|Envy (A shape-shifter Homunculus, able to take the form, whatever it chooses) King Bradley.jpg|Wrath (The representative of the whole kingdom of Amestris) Greed.jpg|Greed (The only renegade of the Homunculi, with the ability to take the "Ultimate Shield" form, in order to strenghten his power) Char 7508.jpg|Sloth (The slowest, but powerfull monster, of the Homunculi) Others: 2751038-wrath9.jpg|King Bradley (Secret Alias of Wrath, Fuehrer of Amestris, and Chief Lieutenant of Frollo's faction) Brain Sponge.jpg|Brain Sponge (Archive Footage, used to represent the Evil Manta'S sacrifice to Mok) Hiruko Kagetane.jpg|Kagetane Hiruko (Though, not assuming a real personality, Hiruko serves as an alternate form of the Stalker, serving Chernabog once more.) Disney Villains War The Great Evil's Incarnations: "Multi-Universe"'s Dark Forces: (DVW Origins) Chernabog.jpg|Chernabog (Biggest Bad of the Series, Mastermind, and Manipulator) Ghost of Chernabog.jpg|Chernabog's Ghosts (Chernabog's personal ghosts, forced into hiding, after Chernabog's defeats) Black Forest Wolves.jpg|Black Forest Wolves (Minions of Darkness, forced into hiding, after Chernabog's defeat) Heartless Symbol.jpg|The Heartless (Minions of Darkness, forced into hiding, after Chernabog's defeat) 50893 112499 31.jpg|Tyrannosaurus Rex (Minion of Darkness, forced into hiding, later summoned in the Finale of the First War, as one of Chernabog's elite minions, slain by Hades' Cerberus) Black Riders (Once Upon a Time).jpg|Black Riders (Minions of Darkness, forced into hiding, after Chernabog's defeat) The_Dark_One.png|Darkness (Chernabog's corrupted darkness in the Live-Action universe, still continues to spread into the Multiverse) Firebird.jpg|The Firebird (Minion of Darkness, forced into hiding, after Chernabog's defeat, later summoned by Dr. Facilier, to destroy the Rock Titan, fate unknown after First War) The Titans (Disney-Hercules).jpg|Titans Minions of Darkness, forced into hiding, after Chernabog's defeat) Rock Titan.jpg|Rock Titan (Minion of Darkness, forced into hiding, after Chernabog's defeat, later summoned by Hades to destroy his enemies, slain by the Firebird) Hydros.jpg|Ice Titan (Minion of Darkness, forced into hiding, after Chernabog's defeat, later summoned by Hades to destroy his enemies, slain by Dragaunus) Lava Titan.jpg|Lava Titan (Minion of Darkness, forced into hiding, after Chernabog's defeat, later summoned by Hades to destroy his enemies, slain by Odin) Stratos.jpg|Wind Titan (Minion of Darkness, forced into hiding, after Chernabog's defeat, later summoned by Hades to destroy his enemies, slain by Dragaunus) 4670ShadowBlot 3 1.jpg|Shadow Blot (Archive Footage, used to represent Chernabog's form in the CG realm) Chernabog's Cult: Chernabog.jpg|Chernabog (Biggest Bad of the Series, Mastermind, and Manipulator) Demos of Chernabog.png|Chernabog's Demons (Chernabog's personal demons) Ghost of Chernabog.jpg|Chernabog's Ghosts (Chernabog's personal ghosts) Dr. Facilier.jpg|Dr. Facilier (Herald, Top Lieutenant, and Father of of Chernabog's Cult, defeated and banished to the Underworld by Hades, in the aftermath of the First War) Doctor Facilier's Alliance.jpg|Dr. Facilier's Alliance (Group of villains, led by Dr. Facilier, most slain or left in various circumstances and instances) Enchanted-narissa.jpg|Queen Narissa (Herald, Top Lieutenant, Sister of Chernabog's Cult, and Dr. Facilier's ally and second-in-Command, slain by Maleficent, in her dragon form) Queen Narissa's Alliance.PNG|Queen Narissa's Alliance (Division of villains, led by Queen Narissa, most slain or left in various circumstances and instances) HornedKing.jpg|The Horned King (Herald, Former Lieutenant, Brother of Chernabog's Cult, and Leader of his own faction, terminated by Dr. Facilier) Horned King his army.png|The Horned King's Alliance (Servitors of the Horned King, most slain by Maleficent, Demona, and Dr. Facilier respectively) Coachman.jpg|The Coachman (Herald, Former Lieutenant, Brother of Chernabog's Cult, and Leader of his own faction, terminated by Dr. Facilier) The Coachman's Alliance.png|The Coachman's Alliance (Performers and Bounty Hunters, working for the Coachman, most slain and destroyed by Dr. Facilier's forces) Dr. Facilier's Forces: Dr. Facilier.jpg|Dr. Facilier (Seeker of Darkness and Servant of Chernabog, dragged back into the Underworld by Hades, facing eternal torment) Dr facilier's shadow.jpg|Facilier's Shadow (Facilier's primary minion and companion, dragged back into the Underworld, by Hades, along with his master, facing off eternal torment) Shadow Demons.jpg|Shadow Demons (Shadow Minions, given By Narissa to Dr. Facilier's control, most slain by Maleficent and Hades) Enchanted-narissa.jpg|Queen Narissa (Seeker of Darkness, Servant of Chernabog, and Partner-in-Crime with Dr. Facilier, slain by Maleficent, during Battle at the Underworld) Hydra.jpg|Hydra (Narissa's monster form, slain by Maleficent's dragon form, during Battle at the Underworld) EnchantedNathaniel03.png|Nathaniel (Majordomo of Queen Narissa, slain by Cyclops) Bild 5.png|Troll (Minion of Narissa and Nathaniel, slain by Cyclops) 05807763357331385.gif|Willie the Giant (Former Underling of Dr. Facilier, slain by Maleficent) Firebird.jpg|The Firebird (Servant of Chernabog and Underling of Dr. Facilier, Unknown fate after First War) Jafar.gif|Jafar (Double-Agent, also working for Hades' alliance, went rogue and established faction of his own, later slain by Hades) 644px-Iagosayso.jpg|Iago (Majordomo and Spy of Jafar, Unknown fate of him, after First War) Felicia.jpg|Felicia (Former Pet-Sidekick of Ratigan, Underling of Jafar, slain by Cerberus, after the rise of the Titans) Saluk.jpg|Sa'Luk (Former Underling of Dr. Facilier, turned into a statue by Maleficent's magic, during the invasion on the Forbidden Mountains) Jackal.jpg|Jackal (Former Underling of Dr. Facilier, went rogue after the invasion on the Forbidde Mountain, claimed Anubis' powers for his own, defeated by Hades) Mozenrath.jpg|Mozenrath (Former Underling of Dr. Facilier, went rogue after the invasion on the Forbidden Mountains, later slain by Jafar) Xerxes.jpg|Xerxes (Underling of Mozenrath, Unknown Fate after First War) Mamluks.jpg|Mamluks (Minions of Mozenrath, briefly featured in the Epilogue of Round 11, Unknown Fate After their initial appearance) DisneyLonesomeGhosts.jpg|The Lonesome Ghosts (Underlings of Dr. Facilier, retreat to the wilderness, after facing off the Witches of Morva) Tumblr l66ni3wDtQ1qci7w7o1 500.jpg|The Headless Horseman (Minion of Dr. Facilier, Unknown fate after First War) Headless Horseman's Horse.jpg|The Headless Horseman's Horse (Steed of the Headless Horseman, Unknown fate after First War) 226408 1240620117066 full.jpg|The Fates (Seers, formely working for Hades, and for Dr. Facilier, defeated by the Witche of Morva in the Battle of the Underworld, Unknown fate of them, after the First War) Ts.png|Frollo (The judge of Paris, who secretly works for Dr. Facilier, in exchange of finding the Court of Miracles, home asylum to Esmeralda, focused back to his own business, after the job is done) Jackal Anubis Aviatar.jpg|Anubis (Mutated with Jackal, briefly serving him before his defeat) Gazeem.jpg|Gazeem (Underling of Jafar, working for him, during Jafar's allegiance with Facilier and Narissa, caught by Narissa, after trying to steal valuable artifacts from the Underworld, slain by her monster form) Queen Narissa's Forces: Enchanted-narissa.jpg|Queen Narissa (Queen of Andalasia, Seeker of Darkness, working with Dr. Facilier as her new partner, slain by Maleficent, during the Battle at the Underworld, with the latter sacrificing herself, by burying Narissa into a pile of rocks, while Maleficent falls to her demise) EnchantedNathaniel03.png|Nathaniel (Underling of Narissa, slain by the Cyclops) Bild 5.png|Troll (Minion of Narissa and Nathaniel, slain by the Cyclops) Hydra.jpg|Hydra (Narissa's Monster Form, during the Battle at the Underworld, slain by Maleficent's Dragon Form) Evil witch.jpg|The Witch (Hired Recruit of Queen Narissa, on the behalf of the sea witch, Ursula, defeated by Maleficent) The Horned King's Forces: HornedKing.jpg|The Horned King (Former Seeker of Darkness and Servant of Chernabog, Leader of his own faction, terminated byFacilier, by undoing the [[Black Cauldron]'s dark power) Creeper-the-black-cauldron-19132853-499-265.jpg|Creeper (The Horned King's chief lackey, spent the rest of the war into hiding) The Gwythaints.jpeg|Gwythaints (Guardians of the King's Citadel, slain by Facilier's Shadow Demons) Hommes de mains.jpg|The Horned King's Barbarian Warriors (Guards of the King's Citadel, and the Horned King's primary warriors, most slain or left, during a break up with Demona) Undead.jpg|Cauldron Born (Undead army brought to life by the Black Cauldron, destroyed by Maleficent's magic) The Coachman's Forces: Coachman.jpg|The Coachman (Former Seeker of Darkness and Servant of Chernabog, Leader of his own faction, terminated by Dr. Facilier, by transforming him into a jackamule, fate unknown, after First War) Coachman's Goons.jpg|The Coachman's Goons (Minions of the Coachman, fate unknown, after initial appearance) Alameda Slim.png|Alameda Slim (Poacher in the Assistance of the Coachman, slain by Pete's ghost form) Willie Brothers.jpg|The Willie Brothers (Nephews of Alameda Slim, fate unknown after initial appearance) Junior.jpg|Junior (Steed of Alameda Slim, fate unknown, after First War) Amos.jpg|Amos Slade (Poacher in the Assistance of the Coachman, slain by the Headless Horseman) Chief (F.a.t.H).jpg|Chief (Hound Dog of Amos Slade, slain by Lumpjaw) MadDoctor.jpg|The Mad Doctor (Former Disciple of the Coachman, Seeker of Darkness, and Servant of Chernabog, left the faction to make his own legacy, transported to the CG realm by Dragaunus, where he consolidates power over the region of Wasteland, until the beginning of the Second War) Disney Villains War 2 Disney Villains War 3 Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part Two Securedownload9.png Disney Vs Anime Villains War Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Joker(Smile.Precure).jpg Archmage.jpg Mistress nine.jpg Nerissa.jpg ThunderCats-Mumm-Ra.jpg Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Chernabog.jpg|Chernabog (True leader of the villain forces, Maleficent's secret backer, banished by the combined hero forces) Demos of Chernabog.png|Demons and Evil Spirits (Chernabog's demonic army, banished by the combined hero forces) Undead.jpg|The Cauldron Born (The Horned King's undead army, also serve the Black God's will, likely destroyed/banished by the hero forces) Black Triangles.jpg|Black Triangles (Demons serving Chernabog, banished by the hero forces) Prosecutor Cat.jpg|Prosecutor Cat (Chernabog's herald and top lieutenant, destroyed by Merlin) Category:Factions Category:Team Villains Category:Organization Category:Evil Organizations Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains Before the Fall Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Servant of Chernabog Category:Characters Category:Disney Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Legion of Darkness Category:Chernabog's Seekers of Darkness in Heroes vs Villains